I Will Find You
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: The sequel to Love For A Millennia and Cursed Bond. Not really much gonna be going on in this one, just the bots are separated due to the attack by Megatron and they try to find each other again. So it's mostly about Arcee and Wheeljack trying to find one another after being separated, but Megatron will be trying to find Arcee as well and take her back as his once more.
1. Chapter 1

_Afraid the chapters aren't gonna be all that long since it's just a short story. But hope you will enjoy it. :)_

* * *

Time has passed since they saved Arcee and her and Wheeljack spark bonded and Arcee were showing signs of improvement, showing that the Dark Energon were removed from her spark and her systems. They been through many things including getting a new recruit who grinded all their gears with his antics. One day they received a signal for a Cybertronian artifact which turned out to be the key to the Omega Lock and they went on a hunt to find all the others. They managed to get three keys which were taken from them by Starscream who took all four keys to Megatron and got back into his good graces. Later they ended up getting into a battle on Cybertron for procession of the keys and to unlock the Omega Lock and the Decepticons got the upper hand by bringing in the kids.

The bots all looked in surprise as Megatron told them the bargain, "Put down your weapons and hand over the keys and you can get your human pets back" he said with a smirk. One by one they put up their weapons and Bulkhead stepped forward to give his key to Knockout for Miko, then Bee stepped forward to give his key to Soundwave for Raf, they both took the kids back over to the rest and Megatron looked at Optimus, "Since this boy was entrusted with the Matrix card I believe he's worth two keys"

Optimus glared at him. Megatron's smirk then grew wider as he optics moved over to Arcee, "Also Arcee must agree to come with me and be mine again"

Wheeljack stepped in front of his mate, "Not happening, she's my mate now and there's no way I'm letting you take her again" he said with a snarl.

"You better, if you want the human back"

Arcee glared at him before looking down at Jack, "Alright, if it's to save Jack I'll do it" she then said as she started walking towards him with the key in hand, Smokescreen followed. They handed Starscream the keys and Smokescreen took Jack back over to the team while Arcee went to stand with Megatron, _It's alright Wheeljack, you will always be my mate no matter what_ she told him through the bond.

 _I'm not letting him have you, I'm getting you back the first chance I get_ he responded back. Just then a groundbridge opened up and a bunch of Vehicons came running through and they surrounded the bots, with their guns out and pointed at them. The bots looked all around as they stood protectively in front of the kids. Then Optimus decided to go for his sword, taking down a few Vehicons he grabbed his sword and struck down a few more before charging at Megatron. Megatron ran at him with his sword drawn ready to fight.

The bots all started firing at the cons as Wheeljack ran to Arcee and grabbed her then took her back over to the team just when a groundbridge opened up. The bots then grabbed the kids and ran through the portal.

They get back to base with the kids, "The children? What happened?" Ratchet asked feeling confused.

"Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock" Bulkhead said in disappointment.

Ratchet then went on a rant about it and some words were exchanged until Fowler came onto the monitor, "Prime! What is going on out there!? I had to order an evacuation of Jasper"

"What are you talking about Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked not sure of what he was referring to.

"I'm talking about the giant tower that was set near Jasper, which seems to be run by the Decepticons!"

Optimus looked at him in confusion then him and the other bots went up top to see what he was talking about. Once they was up top they saw the big, Cybertronian tower, "Megatron must have made this when he sent the beam from the Omega Lock to Earth" Optimus said. They then found themselves being under attack and was forced to pull back to the lower grounds where they started their escape. One by one the Autobots left with the kids to get out of harm's way. Wheeljack however wasn't gonna run, he went to the Jackhammer and flew out to confront the enemy. After a bit of shooting and taking down quite a few drones he ended up being taken down by Starscream.

Optimus and Ratchet saw to it all the bots with the kids got out then Smokescreen, then lastly Ratchet left, leaving Optimus in the base. He looked over at the monitors as he drew out his sword, he knew he had to destroy it to keep the cons from getting the location of where the bots are and from getting any secrets. Just as he brings the sword down to smash the monitor Megatron fires a laser beam upon the base blowing it up to where it was nothing but scrap metal.

Megatron then flew down to look through the scrap heap, "I hope Arcee got out" he said to himself as he looked around, he could care less if the others got out, he wants them to be dead, he just cares if Arcee made it out.

Starscream then showed up to present to him an injured Wheeljack, "My lord, we have captured the Wrecker, Wheeljack"

"Megatron looked at the damaged Wrecker as a smirk formed on his face, this was perfect. This is his chance to get rid of him once and for all.

* * *

Arcee was driving around with Jack, trying to stay out of sight of the Decepticons. She was worried about Wheeljack and hoped he was ok, _Wheeljack. Wheeljack come it_ she tries to get ahold of him through the bond but got nothing, "I can't get him through the bond and I'm not gonna try the comm. Link" she told Jack.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I know he is, if he was dead I would feel it. He's still alive"

"Hope he's alright"

"Me too"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was just finishing going through the destructed Autobot base looking for any evidence to show where the Autobots could have gone, but neither him nor his soldiers could find anything except some weapons and Airachnid in an Insecticon pod. After Megatron releases a laser beam on the military, who came to take care of the issue, and blasted them, he went back to the tower to plan out his next action. He also was coming up with ways he could get rid of Wheeljack. But when he got ready to kill him off Starscream spoke up, "Master, don't you think we should keep him around for a little longer to find out where the others went? Do you really want to kill off the bot that can let us know their locations, Arcee's location?"

Megatron thought it over for a moment, "Very well, he'll stay alive for now. But once we know where the other bots are I will kill him"

"Good idea my lord. I shall conduct the torture myself and get the info" Starscream said with a bow before he left to go see Wheeljack.

Starscream gets to the room where they're holding Wheeljack and picks up a prod, "Now Wheeljack, you will tell me where the other bots went"

"I don't know, even if I did I wouldn't tell you"

Starscream then hit him with the prod, "Now will you be willing to talk?"

"I don't know where they went, they didn't fill me in"

"But surely you know where Arcee is, you two are spark mates now after all"

"I don't even know where she is, it doesn't work that way"

"You Autobots are always willing to tell lies to cover for the other and keep them safe"

"It's called loyalty and being a good team member. But I'm not lying, I really don't know where they are"

Starscream didn't believe him and he proceeded on with the torture. Later when he finished he went to see Megatron, "Did you get anything out of him?" Megatron asked once he saw him.

"No, he's being stubborn and refusing to say anything"

Megatron just snarled as he started to get into a call with Agent Fowler.

* * *

Arcee and Jack pull into the back of some warehouse or mill and Jack gets off as he panics about the safety of his mom, "What if she didn't get out of Jasper in time? What if the cons took her? Even if she did get out she has to be worried about me" Jack rambles on as Arcee transforms and tries to calm him. Then she grabs at her chest as a sharp pain shoots through her spark chamber. Jack turns around and runs to her side, "Arcee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a pain in my spark chamber, been going on for about a week. I'm fine"

"Has Ratchet checked you over?"

"No"

"You may want him to check you over, it could be that curse thing"

"I doubt it's that. But I'll probably have him check me over when we reunite with him and the others. I just hope Wheeljack is alright"

"Please do. I'm sure he's fine, he's a Wrecker and a very good fighter" Jack says trying to comfort her. Arcee just smiled at him then she looked up and saw something in the sky and decided to go and investigate it.

Once she was gone Jack brought out his phone and texted his mom, even though he knew it was bad as the Decepticons could track him.

* * *

Megatron was sitting on his throne on top of Darkmount tower when he got the call from Starscream letting him know they found a signal from one of the humans, "Send in the troops. And Soundwave, I want a live feed" Megatron said just before he transformed and flew to the Nemesis. He then went to the main control room to watch and that's when he noticed which human it was, Jack, Arcee's human partner. He knew she had to be nearby, "Drones, don't kill the femme capture her, I want her brought to me" he then told the Vehicons.

"Yes sir" the drones responded as they fired on Jack. Later Arcee showed up and saved Jack from being blasted, she avoided the shots as she brought out her guns and started shooting back. The drones then flew off to circle around and come up with a way to get the femme and Arcee transformed and her and Jack went over to a gas station, she had a plan.

Megatron continued to watch with irritation, "How hard is it to capture one lone Autobot!?"

"Well it is Arcee" Starscream replied.

Megatron then calmed himself down and let out a slight chuckle, "Yes, she always was known to be a feisty one, which is one of the reasons I fell for her. Capturing her isn't that easy. But I would think that my soldiers would have the skills to get her! Obviously we need to do more training with the drones"

"Yes sir, just let me know when you want that to be and I can set it up" Starscream said. Megatron just growled as he looked at the screen.

Arcee got into position as Jack called the drones over, he then poured a bunch of gas onto the ground then ran over to the car where Arcee was hiding behind, then Arcee popped up and aimed her blaster and shot at them, hitting the gas on the ground and causing an explosion which cut out the video feed. With a smirk on her faceplate Arcee then transformed, "Let's go before they send reinforcement" she said as Jack got on. He looked back as he put his helmet on then after he was set Arcee took off. Megatron and the other cons were left wondering where the two went as they gathered up their dead soldiers and an unconscious Laserbeak. Soundwave tried to get the feed back up to get at least a hint of where Arcee went but with no luck.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

While Soundwave works on fixing Laserbeak Megatron gets a call from Knockout, "Lord Megatron, I'm ready to return to Darkmount, and I am certain you'll be pleased to see what I've uncovered"

"Soundwave, open the space bridge portal"

Soundwave pulls in his tentacles and opens up the space bridge and Knockout walks through, "I find myself in urgent need of good news. So please Knockout, tell me you found something useful"

"Some things my liege, and someone" Knockout responded as he bowed slightly and moved back. Then another Cybertronian came walking through, Shockwave.

Starscream gasped when he saw him, "He lives?"

"Shockwave, just the tactical advantage I need" Megatron says as he lets out a laugh.

Shockwave bowed, "Lord Megatron"

"Shockwave, what an unexpected turn. I thought you perished on Cybertron" Megatron said as he glared over at Starscream.

Starscream flinched as he backed away, "Yes, yes as did we all"

"Reports of my demise were greatly, premature.." Shockwave then goes into his story of how he survived the explosion and everything else, "..which leaves one unanswered. Why was I left for scrap, abandoned?" Shockwave walks up to Starscream, "Why?"

Starscream looks at him with complete fear then he tells his excuse to the reason why he left him behind which Shockwave found logically acceptable, "But you will be pleased to know that I avenged your seeming demise by personally terminating the Autobot Cliffjumper" Starscream then said so casually.

"Careful Starscream, you may dislocate a landing gear patting yourself on the back" Knockout said all cocky.

"Cliffjumper? I take it then that the other bot was Arcee"

"I believe that was her name, didn't bother learning their names" Shockwave responded.

"It was Arcee my liege" Starscream put in.

"Thought so" Megatron says as he looks to Shockwave, "Arcee is my love, my mate in a way, so if you have any thoughts of revenge on her you better get rid of them. I will dismantle any who causes her harm" he says firmly.

"I had no thought of revenge my liege, and knowing what she is to you I won't ever harm her" Shockwave says in response with a bow of the head.

"Good" Megatron says as he turns to walk away.

Later Starscream is looking up information, anything to show where the Autobots could be, while Megatron was talking to Shockwave, Knockout and Soundwave. He found a picture of Ratchet but when he tried to show it to Megatron the picture was changed to a dancing monkey, "Wait, what? It was just here, surely one of you saw it"

"Starscream, you would do well to take a cue from Soundwave on occasion and keep things to yourself"

"Vow of silence is such a cop out" Starscream says as he removed the image off the screen.

"Lord Megatron, surely our Autobot prisoner is a better source of information than that primitive data net" Shockwave spoke up.

"I will have you know Shockwave I've been grinding Wheeljack down for days, if he knew anything he would have spilled it by now"

"Again, some prove to be better at holding their tongues, than others"

"Perhaps you would have better results if instead a club, you used a scalpel" Shockwave put in, "I recommend the cortical psychic patch"

Megatron agrees to it and they got set to use the psychic patch on Wheeljack to get the information they need. Later when it was over with Shockwave reports back to Megatron, "The patch failed to yield any information on the whereabouts of the Autobots, not even Arcee. It showed she's still doing well but couldn't see where she is"

Megatron started to get frustrated, he needs to find her, "I see"

"It would seem Wheeljack has out lived his usefulness. With your permission Lord Megatron, I will see to his immediate termination" Starscream says with a big grin.

"Yes, proceed" Megatron says as he's filled with joy at the thought of finally getting rid of the one mech that always got between him and Arcee, with him gone Arcee will finally be all his.

* * *

Wheeljack was woken up by a hit to his shoulder, he opens his optics and finds himself standing on a ledge over a smoldering pit. He had two of the Vehicons behind him, pushing him to the edge, "Time to smelt" one of them said, "Commander Starscream wanted you conscious so you'd know who ordered your execution"

Wheeljack rolled his optics, "Where is Screamy? Doesn't have the bearings to do it himself?" he asked and one of the Vehicons pushed him to the edge. He had to stop himself from falling in and he looked down into the pit.

The Vehicon hit him in his back, "Jump"

Wheeljack looked at him, "Hey, are you a flyer?"

The Vehicon looked at him confused and Wheeljack grabbed his arm and threw him over the ledge. The other Vehicons pointed their guns at him and fired them up, "Okay I'll jump" he says before he jumps in. The Vehicon he threw in transforms into jet mode and Wheeljack lands on top of him, "Thought so" he says as he rides him out. The other Vehicons transformed into jet mode and flew after him and started shooting at him. Wheeljack dodged their shots then he jumps off the Vehicon he was on, sending him crashing into the side of the tower. He then lands on another Vehicon as the other two fly past then they turn around and come back towards him as they shoot at him again. While Wheeljack tried to cover himself one of the shots hit his cuffs and breaks them off, freeing him. He then transforms his hand to his blaster and he starts shooting back, he takes down the two Vehicons then flies the last one into the ground, jumping off and transforming into his vehicle mode just before the con blows up.

Wheeljack then drives off while trying to reach Arcee through their bond, _Arcee. Arcee come in._

 _Wheeljack! Your alive! I'm so happy to hear from you, I was so worried._

 _Yeah I'm alive. I just escaped Darkmount. Didn't mean to worry you._

 _I'm just glad you're ok._

 _I'm coming for you Arcee, don't worry. I will find you._

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked Arcee as she started to slow down.

"Yeah just fine, I was just talking to Wheeljack. He finally contacted me"

"That's great. How is he?"

"He's good. He just escaped the Decepticons"

"That's good. Are we gonna meet up with him?"

"Eventually. Are you hungry?"

"Not really"

"Well I'm gonna pull on over, I need to stretch" Arcee says as she pulls off the road into a farm and stops. Jack gets off and Arcee transforms and stretches out.

"You think the others are still alive? We know Wheeljack is, but what about the rest?"

"I know they're still alive, I'm sure they all evacuated the base in time"

"What about other Autobots? Surely there are more, where are they?"  
Arcee picks up a handful of dirt then lets the wind blow it out of her hand, "Scattered to the winds. But let's focus on reuniting with the others and getting team Prime back together"

Jack nodded and started putting his helmet back on when he suddenly saw Arcee double over, holder her chest, "Arcee!"

"I'm fine. Just some more pain"

"Just hold on until we find Ratchet, he should know what to do"

Arcee nodded, "Yes, I know he will" she then transformed and Jack put his helmet back on and got on.

"Just be careful driving"

"Don't worry, I know how to handle this type of stuff" she says as she drives off.

* * *

"HE ESCAPED!" Megatron yelled at Starscream. He is furious that the Wrecker managed to escape death and escape them, "You call this handling it!?"

"Wheeljack is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care" Shockwave added in.

Starscream glared at Shockwave before looking back to Megatron, "Actually master, I allowed Wheeljack to escape" Starscream said with pride.

"You what!?" Megatron said angrily as he stood up off his throne like chair, "You dare to tell me you let the one mech that is getting in the way of me and Arcee to escape!?" the clenches his fist as he has thoughts of beating Starscream to scrap.

"But the Autobot's every move, every word, will be monitored"

Megatron just looks at him with a scowl, still unamused.

Starscream brings out a glowing green device which is a tracker, "Thanks to a simple tracking device implanted on the prisoner while he was still unconscious, followed by the failed cortical psychic patch. Now we just watch and listen as the Wrecker leads us to the other Autobots, including Arcee"

At that Megatron got a devilish smirk on his face, he liked the idea, especially if it leads him to finding Arcee and taking her back.

* * *

Wheeljack drove into some mountains, he knew Bulkhead would be there with Miko. He drove as fast as he could over the roads and around the curves and all, then finally he reached the area where the two were waiting. Bulkhead greets him with a big bear hug and Miko takes a picture. Wheeljack looked at her, "Good to see ya kid, safe to assume we're the only three Wreckers around?" he questions as he does a pose.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's do some damage" Miko responds as she throws her fist out like she's punching something.

"What's our next move Jackie? We circle back to base?" Bulkhead asked.

"There is no base, the cons blew it to dust"

"Have you gotten in touch with any of the others? Arcee at least?"

"Yeah, I got a hold of Arcee through our bond, she's doing well"

* * *

Starscream and Megatron and the others listened on as Starscream started chuckling to himself, "The dimwit played right into my hands. All seekers to the flight deck, we have pinpointed the enemy!" he ordered and his seekers flew out to find Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Starscream and the others watched on as the seekers closed in on the Autobots' location, then watched as the seekers blew to scrap. Wheeljack had set up a trap of his own. Starscream's grin turned to surprise as he watched to signals of his Armada go out, "He tricked us" he said as he slowly looked back to Megatron.

Megatron gave him a look to show he was very unpleased.

* * *

"How'd you know the cons planted a tracker on you?" Miko asked in confusion.

"I figured the cons were up to something so I did a little poking around under my hood"

Bulkhead let out a chuckle, "That's my Jackie"

Miko got ready to ask a question but before she could Wheeljack grabbed at his chest and fell to one knee, "Wheeljack, are you alright?" Miko and Bulkhead asked together.

"Ugh, my chest started hurting. It's been hurting on and off for a couple of days now. I think it has to do with Arcee, something must be wrong with her" Wheeljack says as he tries to gain his composure again.

"Like what? What you think could be wrong with her?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not sure. Guess I'll find out when we find her"

"Guess so"

"Wait. Why would you be in pain if something is going on with Arcee?" Miko asked in confusion, she couldn't understand it.

"You know how we spark bonded some time ago?" Wheeljack asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Well when we're spark bonded we are connected to each other, which means we can feel each other's pain and feelings and everything"

"Really? That's cool!"

"Yeah.." Wheeljack then transforms, "I salvaged some ammunition from the Jackhammer on the way out. I have an idea on how we can get the others to our location. You thought that made a loud noise? Just wait" he then said as he drove off. Bulkhead transformed and let Miko hop in then he drove off as well.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. Chapter 5

Arcee and Jack were riding along a deserted road in the middle of nowhere when a space ship landed in front of them. Arcee had Jack get off and she transformed and transformed her hands into her blasters as she approached the ship, they then saw a platform lower from the bottom of the ship and a tall blue mech standing on it. Arcee recognized him immediately and put away her blasters, "Jack, meet Ultra Magnus" she says as Magnus steps out, "No one seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark. How did you find your way to Earth?" Arcee asked Magnus.

"Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron but military protocols remains"

Arcee stood to attention, "My apologies, sir"

"Sir?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Tell the native to watch his tongue" Magnus said.

"What? Who is this guy?" Jack asked with even more confusion.

Arcee looked at him then bent over to get to his level, "Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key Lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron, very by the book. Just go with it"

Magnus went on explaining what brought him to Earth and about the signals he received, he said that he was receiving only five signals instead of seven and it caused them to worry a bit. Arcee looked at Jack, "That doesn't mean anything Jack, Autobots can cloak their signals to keep from detection"

The three of them then boarded Magnus' ship and they set off to find the rest of the signals Magnus was picking up.

* * *

Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Miko was at an energon mine scouting it out, "Guys, you know I'm all for blowing the scrap out of stuff, but what does flattening a Decepticon energon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Simple, when we light up this place the blast will be big, and unmistakable" Wheeljack replied.

"Every Autobots within five hundred clicks will see the sky glowing with energon and come running" Bulkhead added.

"Then bring the rain" Miko said.

Wheeljack smiled as he looked back out to the mine when he heard Arcee calling him over their bond, _Wheeljack._

 _Hey Arcee. How you holding up?_

 _Pretty good. Yourself?_

 _Great!_

 _I'm with Ultra Magnus, he has a beat on your signal and we're on our way to your location._

 _Great, can't wait to see you. We'll be having a show for you to find us easier._

 _Can't wait to see you too._

Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead and Miko, "Just talked to Arcee and she said she's with Ultra Magnus and they're on their way here"

"That's great!"

"Wait, I didn't hear you talk to her. How did you talk to her?"

"Through the sparkbond"

"You can talk to each other in private through that? That's cool!"

"Yep, through our thoughts"

"Nice! Though I really wouldn't like my husband being able to see my every thought"

Wheeljack and Bulkhead chuckled, "It's weird, it certainly does take some getting used to" Wheeljack said.

Later Wheeljack and Bulkhead planted the bombs in the mine and ran back out to take cover. Before Wheeljack could press the button they see something flying towards them in the distance, "What's that?" Miko asked as she points it out.

"Is it Buckethead?" Wheeljack asked.

"No, it's too big" Bulkhead replied.

The thing then got closer and they got a better look at it as it built up a fireball through its throat and up to its mouth. They then watched in horror as the creature released the fireball and it came hurtling towards them. Bulkhead grabbed Miko and they moved out of the way in time. They looked back and Miko started panicking, "Where did the cons get a dragon?"

"What's a dragon?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack asked in confusion.

"A giant, fire breathing lizard!" Miko explained in a panic.

The creature came flying down and shot out some more fire at the three and they moved out of the way. Wheeljack went to one direction and found the creature land in front of him and he transformed his hands to his blasters and stated firing at it. The creature was moving away from the blasts but seemed to be unaffected by them, it then swung its tail at Wheeljack and hit him knocking him into a rock. It then got ready to breathe some more fire on him to scorch him but Bulkhead ran over and pushed Wheeljack out of the way just in time, getting some of the fire on his shoulder. Miko ran over to him but he warned her not to touch him cause he was too hot. Wheeljack lured the creature into the mines then came back out and pressed the button to blow the mines thinking it would get rid of the thing, but the creature then came out of the rubble and looked at the three. The dragon like creature then came flying down and got ready to attack them again but got attacked from above by a ship flying in. Wheeljack and Bulkhead ran towards the ship which came down with the platform open, Bulkhead holding Miko, and they jumped on and Wheeljack fired a few more blasts as the platform lifted up.

The three let out a sigh of relief as they turned around to see Arcee and Jack standing there, "Hey" Jack said with a wave.

"Jack!" Miko shouted as she ran over and jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead shouted along with Miko as he went over to pick her up and give her a hug.

"Can't breathe" Jack said as Miko squeezed him.

Miko let go and steeped back then punched him playfully, "Weakling"

Wheeljack walked over to Bulkhead and Arcee, "Easy Bulk, don't dent up my mate" he said jokingly.

"Sorry" Bulkhead said as he put Arcee down.

Arcee giggled a bit as she looked over to Wheeljack, he bent over and wrapped his arms around her giving her a loving hug and she wrapped her arms around his helm. They both were so happy to see each other again and be in each other's arms once more. Wheeljack started kissing Arcee down the side of her helm stopping at her shoulder, he then settled his helm on her shoulder, so happy to be in her embrace again, he didn't care that Magnus was there and could see them.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Soldiers" Magnus spoke up causing Arcee to pull from the embrace and Wheeljack to glare at him.

"Ultra Magnus" Bulkhead said surprised to see the Lieutenant.

"No time for lovey dovey stuff right now" Magnus says as he looks at the screen at the dragon like creature that's chasing them.

"He's right" Arcee said as she started to walk towards one of the screens, "Care to tell us what's nipping at our tail pipes?"

"We think it's a robot dragon" Miko replied.

"Or a Cybertronian reptile" Jack added.

The dragon like creature caught up to them and shot out a fireball towards them but Magnus managed to dodge it, "Everybody brace yourself" he says as he speeds up dodging the creature's attacks. Arcee sat down in the seat next to him while Bulkhead grabbed Jack and Miko and him and Wheeljack tried to keep their balances. It then turned into an ongoing chase between them and the creature, the creature trying to destroy them and Magnus dodging all its attacks. He then turned around and started firing at it and soon hit it with a blast causing it to fall to the ground and they flew off. The creature then flew off to return to the Nemesis.

Magnus headed towards the location where he was getting Bumblebee's and Ratchet's signals from. They reach there and land and see Bumblebee, Ratchet and Raf coming out to see who it is in the ship, they then are filled with joy when they see it's their teammates. Miko is the first to jump off the ship after she spots Raf and she runs over to give him a hug, Jack follows her and gives Raf a high five then a hug. Ratchet and Bumblebee watches as Wheeljack, Arcee and Bulkhead steps off the platform they were standing on and they see Ultra Magnus behind them, "Ultra Magnus" Ratchet says in disbelief, he's very surprised to see him.

"Doctor"

Later they were standing around checking out Bumblebee's new paint job, "The new paint job looks good Bee" Bulkhead says as he looks him over.

"At least you have something to work with. If I reverse my colors I'd be pink" Arcee said as she shifted from one hip to the other.

Wheeljack watched her looking over her body as she moved her hips, _You really should watch how you move your hips in front of me._ He said to her through their bond in a jokingly tone, _You turn me on when you do._ He added seductively.

 _And what's wrong with that?_ She asked in a seductive tone of her own.

 _Nothing wrong with it, you know I love watching you move them hips but you need to be careful so you don't make me go crazy and I try something in front of the whole team._

 _Oh I see. Maybe we can meet up later in private._ She said with a smirk.

 _Most certainly._ He responded with a smirk of his own.

"I'm happy I can't hear what you guys are saying cause from the looks of them smirks I'm gonna guess it's something I don't want to hear" Bulkhead said breaking the silence and drawing their attention from each other.

The two laughed, "Sorry, we were having a certain conversation" Wheeljack said.

"Yeah I guessed so" Bulkhead said with a slight chuckle. Just then they heard a jet engine and they looked up and saw a jet heading towards them, they knew immediately it was Fowler but Magnus didn't know and thought it was a Decepticon so he transformed his hands to his guns and prepared to shoot but Arcee and Bulkhead stopped him and explained that it was Fowler, an ally of theirs. Jack, Miko and Raf ran to the jet to greet Fowler and June. Jack was so happy to see that his mom was alright and June was happy to see her son was alright, they gave each other a big hug then Jack stepped back and pushed Miko and Raf forward and June hugged them. She then told them that their families were safe.

"The only signals Magnus was able to isolate is standing right here" Arcee said as the bots talked with Fowler explaining their situation.

"Maybe his scanner's faulty" Wheeljack mentioned.

"So the kid's unaccounted for" Bulkhead said with concern for Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied, only Optimus knows where" Ratchet mentioned, "And Optimus stayed behind to destroy the groundbridge... To ensure that everyone else made it to safety..." Ratchet then added with a sad look.

"I watched the base go down, there is no way anyone or thing could have made it out of there.." Fowler said.

"Not that we could see" June added.

"Even if Prime did survive I'm not sure that we can afford to wait for him to show up, not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount"

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life form, we must stop Megatron with or without Optimus Prime" Magnus says as he steps forward.

A bit later they went onto Magnus' ship and Magnus showed them the weapons he has and told them to pick, so they all went on and picked a weapon. As they got ready to make a plan Wheeljack grabbed Arcee's hand and started walking off, heading off the ship, "Let's go somewhere more private" said as they got off the ship. They continue walking and once they're away from the ship and out of sight Wheeljack pushed Arcee up against the side of a rock and started kissing her passionately. Arcee wrapped her arms around his helm as she kissed him back, she then rested herself against the rock as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his hand over her frame and she did the same to him.

Wheeljack started kissing her down her neck enjoying her taste, "I really missed you" he said as he kissed along her shoulder then moving back to her neck.

"I missed you too" she responded as she placed her hands on his helm, hoping that nothing and nobody will interrupt them.

"I love you so much, Arcee"

"I love you too, Wheeljack" Arcee said as she started to get the pain in her spark chamber again.

Wheeljack could feel it and pulled back, "Are you alright? I've been feeling a pain coming from you"

"I've been getting this pain in my spark chamber, I don't know why or even what is causing it. I'm afraid it has to do with the Dark Energon bond Megatron forced upon me, but I'm not sure" Arcee said as she grabbed at her chest as the pain intensified, "It's been going on for a little while now"

Wheeljack just pulled her into an embrace, "Have you told Ratchet?"

"Not yet, I plan to when this is all over" she replied as she rested her helm on his chest.

"Good. Don't worry we'll see to it you get better. I hate seeing you in pain"

"I know you will. You're too sweet"

"Anything for you babe"

They stood there in each other's embrace with Wheeljack holding her tight until the pain started subsiding, "We better head back"

"Yeah.."

They then headed back to the ship.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. Chapter 7

Once Wheeljack and Arcee got to the ship they were greeted by Magnus, he looked very disappointed, "Soldiers, as you should know it is against protocol to be intimate with a fellow teammate and I highly disapprove of this action"

Wheeljack was about to say something smartass but was stopped by Arcee, "With all due respect sir, there is no protocol or rules of any nature saying that two soldiers can't get together.." Arcee says as she stands to attention.

"Besides there's nothing you can really do as we already spark bonded" Wheeljack cut in.

"Does Optimus Prime know of this?"

Ratchet then came over and butted in, "Actually he does and he approves. He doesn't mind them being together or spark bonding"

"Very well. Just don't let it get in the way of your duties as soldiers" Magnus says before walking off to finish getting things together for their attack on Darkmount.

After Magnus left Wheeljack looked at Arcee, "You memorized the rules?"

"Of course, my father always taught me to go by the rules and memorize them and all"

"Well at least you memorized it, I don't remember any of it"

"No surprise there" Arcee said with a giggle, "Let's get ready for the attack" she then said as she walked off to get her weapons together, Wheeljack did the same.

Later the Autobots set their plan in motion and go to attack Darkmount. They go to the outskirts of the tower and separate, but before Wheeljack parts he gives Arcee a hug and a kiss, "Stay safe"

Arcee nods, "I will, you do too"

"I will" Wheeljack says before he runs off to join with Bulkhead and Arcee runs off to join with Bumblebee.

Later the Autobots were captured by the Decepticons and Arcee and Bumblebee were marched out to where Wheeljack and Bulkhead were being watched over by Shockwave, with guns to their backs and their hands up. Arcee saw the two on the ground after being knocked down by Shockwave, _Are you alright?_ She asked Wheeljack.

 _Yeah, just fine._ Wheeljack responded back.

The Vehicon behind Bumblebee hit him on the back knocking him forward, he had to catch himself to keep from falling over as another Vehicon landed a punch on his faceplate knocking him to the ground and sending his helm reeling. Wheeljack and Bulkhead found themselves being sent face first into the dirt, they looked back at the Vehicons with a scowl. Arcee watched with concern as her teammates, and her spark mate, were being beaten down by the cons, she braced herself for a blow but none ever came. She noticed that even the Vehicon standing behind her with his gun drawn on her wasn't all that close, didn't hit her even once in the back. None of them dared to touch her knowing they would suffer Megatron's wrath if they did. Arcee's attention was then drawn to Shockwave as he got on the com and called Megatron, ::My lord, we have the Autobot femme Arcee::

::Good, have her brought to me:: Megatron said over the com link.

::Yes my lord:: Shockwave replied as he looked at Arcee. He then pointed at the Vehicon that was standing behind Arcee, "You, take the femme to Lord Megatron"

The Vehicon nodded then started heading off with Arcee. Wheeljack looked at them as him, Bulkhead and Bumblebee got up off the ground, there is no way he's gonna let that tyrant take his mate again.

* * *

Ultra Magnus had went after Megatron, he fought the war lord and lost. As he was being dragged he overheard him talking to Shockwave about Arcee, What does he want with her? He wondered to himself as he got dragged to the top of the tower.

Megatron then threw him down onto the ground, "Tell me Ultra Magnus, where is Optimus Prime?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you" Magnus responded as he tried to hold his helm up, "What do you want with the femme?"

Megatron looked down at him then chuckled, "Right, you don't know about our history. I fell in love with her before the war begun, then I sought her out after the war started, at last finding her when I came here to Earth. Not long I ago I took her and made her my spark mate, but it was a "cursed bonding" so she was able to break it with the help of Wheeljack. Now I seek to get her back and make her mine once more"

"That'll never happen"

"Oh I'll see to it that it does"

Just then Starscream looked off into the distance and saw something coming and informed Megatron, they knew immediately it was Optimus.

* * *

Down on the ground the bots became aware of the thing in the sky and could tell it was Optimus, with new hope the decided to fight against the cons, taking them down. Wheeljack went after Arcee preparing to take down the Vehicon that was walking with her but Arcee had the same idea as them and took him down already. Wheeljack ran up to her and hugged her, "Thank the Primes" he then pulled back and grabbed her hand and they ran off.

Eventually Optimus took down Megatron and the Decepticons were forced to retreat as the tower Darkmount started crumbling to pieces.

The Autobots went to their new base on a military outpost that Fowler set up for them. Fowler thanked them for what they did to save Earth and the human race and then they marveled at Optimus' new body form. As they stood around talking and celebrating their victory Arcee got a sharp pain in her spark chamber, sharper than she had ever gotten before. She grabbed at her chest and started falling to the floor, Wheeljack was standing right next to her and he caught her before she hit the ground. He then sat on the floor holding her as she cried out in pain, a look of great concern plastered on his faceplate. The others gathered around them wondering what was going on with Arcee. They all knew about the "cursed spark bond" thing and wondered if it was effecting her. Ratchet went over to Arcee and scanned her over, "Doc, you gotta help her. She said she's been getting these pains in her spark chamber for a little while now" Wheeljack said in a panic. He hates seeing his mate like this.

Ratchet usually says something about the Wrecker calling him Doc cause he hates that nickname, but given the circumstances he decides to let it slide this time, "Hmm, how long has the pain been going on, Arcee?"

"A-a little over a week... But this is the first.. time it hurt this bad" she replied through clenched dentures and pained gasps.

Ratchet wen on scanner over her spark chamber and found something, "By the All-Spark"

"What? What is it?" Wheeljack asked as he worry started to grow.

Ratchet let out a chuckle, "Congratulations, you two are gonna be parents"

Wheeljack and Arcee looked at him in shock, "WHAT!?" they both asked together.

"Wait, what?" the others asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Arcee is sparked. I'll get some pain medication and some energon for you, it should relieve the pain" Ratchet said as he walked off.

The others congratulated Arcee and Wheeljack as they looked at each other, "We're gonna have a sparkling" Arcee says as the news is starting to sink in.

"Yes we are" Wheeljack says with glee. He never saw himself to have any sparklings in his life, but as long as it's with Arcee he'll have as many as they can have. The two then started thanking the others for their congratulations as they started getting filled more and more with happiness at the news.

Ratchet then returned with the pain medicine and energon, he got it off Manus' ship. He handed the stuff to Arcee and she took the medicine and drank the energon, then the pain started subsiding and she started feeling better. But then she was filled with dread as a thought occurred to her, "What will Megatron do if he finds out?"

At that question the cheerfulness left as everyone realized the danger, if Megatron found out about the sparkling he would seek to destroy it, "Don't worry about him.." Optimus spoke up, "..he won't get anywhere near you or the sparkling, we'll see to that"

"That's right, old bucket head will have to get through all of us before he can get to you and the sparkling" Bulkhead added in.

"And you know I won't let you out of my sight, he'll have a hard time getting around me" Wheeljack said with a smile as he sent a wave of love and comfort to her through their bond. Arcee just smiled and laid her helm on his shoulder, she knows this is far from over and they have a rough road ahead. But what she doesn't know is just how rough it will be and the danger she and the sparkling will be in.

 _ **THE END!**_

* * *

 _That's it for this book. I know really short, consider it the short story before the finale as the next book will be the last. And there's a little hint to what will be in the next book at the end there. Thank you for the comments and support, I really appreciate it. Not sure yet when I'll get started on the next book of the series but don't expect it anytime soon as I still have the other story No End In Sight and other books I need to try and get through as well as other stuff._


End file.
